The slightly shortened version of FOTR
by MorbidCuriousities
Summary: Hmm, run on sentences and lame humor, what more do you want?


****

The Slightly shortened version of F.O.T.R

Oh, joy.Run on sentences with me, crazy person that talks to her Frodo action figure!!!!This was my first fan fiction too!

****

Disclaimer: Blah blah bippy blop yadda yadda boo

****

One day this hobbit named Frodo got a reeeaaally funky ring from his cousin Bilbo, who disappeared mysteriously without a trace to Rivendell (O.o...). so Frodo talks to Gandalf, and then Gandalf goes away, and just to pass the time, Frodo listens to the same our lady peace CD for a long time, then Gandalf comes back and tells Frodo the ring is evil but Frodo doesn't hear him because he's listening to our lady peace so Gandalf broke the CD player and Frodo was very upset but he got over it and then Gandalf told him it was evil again and there were some funky flashbacks and Frodo left on a quest with Sam and instead of following the book he did some other stuff and met up with Merry and Pippin and poor Merry broke his carrot. So they kept going and didn't do a bunch of stuff they should have done because they didn't follow the book. So they went on their happy hobbity way, and saw this thing they later found out was... a ringwraith!*Dum duuuum!*.So on they went and didn't meet Tom Bombadil and Tom got upset and threatened to sue but Frodo Merry and Pippin were too cute so he just couldn't and then some more stuff happened I think and then Pippin got really drunk and nearly gave Frodo away and the ring accidentally got on Frodo's finger in a way that didn't happen in the book because in the book Frodo jumps off of a table and it was all very embarassing for him and stuff and then Strider yelled at him because Pippin was a klutz and then Strider went with them and they were better off. Then they went to this cool Weathertop place and all the hobbits apart from Frodo made bacon or something like that because I don't remember and Frodo yelled at them and then the ringwraiths found them and poor Frodo got stabbed and I panicked and then Arwen came instead of Glorfindel a lot sooner than he did because she only really wanted to smooch Aragorn and she took Frodo up on to her horse and rode with him to Rivendell while being chased by some ringwraiths and then she came to this river thingy and she said some funny words and the ringwraiths were drwownded and it was cool and Frodo lived but the ringwraiths weren't really dead and some more unimportant stuff happened in rivendell and Frodo got a shiny vest and a shiny sharp object and Bilbo made a freaky face and some more stuff happened. Aaanyhoo, they did even MORE stuff and then they went to this council and some people joined this thing that they had that Elrond called a fellowship and the fellowship was made up of Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas Pippin Merry Frodo Sam and Aragorn, who was Strider, believe it or not. So they left and more and more stuff happened and things just piled up on to one another and Sauruman was being annoying and trying to kill them so they went through Moria and it was creepy and they were chased by orcs because Pippin did something dumb but it wasn't his fault and everyone yelled at him and I felt sorry for him and Frodo got skewered but he was okay because he was wearing the shiny coat and then Gandalf died. It was a very sad moment, and everyone was sad, and it was all just sad, then they went to Lothlorien, and there were voices in Frodo's head and Galadriel was creepy and Celeborn was just… boring and then they left Lothlorien and Galadriel gave them all gifts but you don't see much of that and Frodo got a shiny bottle and I want it and then they left again and they went up this river and Boromir tried to take the ring and Frodo ran away and Uruk-hai chased them and Boromir tried to save merry and Pippin but he failed but it was okay because he tried really hard and he died and that was also sad and with Merry and Pippin out of the picture Frodo decided to go to Mordor alone but then Sam followed him and nearly drownded himself and Frodo hugged him and they left and Legolas Aragorn and Gimli went to save Merry and Pippin. THE END

A/N: Sooo, you like?I know it's pretty stupid and there are tons of spelling mistakes but it was fun writing it.I may or may not do TTT and ROTK, I dunno. Please review, and insult at will.


End file.
